rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanaria
Kanaria (金糸雀 Kanaria, Kanarienvogel, Canary Bird) (spelled Canaria in the Tokyopop translated manga) is the second Rozen Maiden doll, who is as adorable as she is eccentric. Not only does she constantly refer to herself in third person, but she also talks about taking her sisters' Rosae Mysticae, though she repeatedly fails in her attempts to do so, and ends up becoming more of an ally to the group in the Sakurada home. In Ouvertüre, the other dolls apparently forgot Kanaria's name most of the time, although in the manga Hinaichigo admits to Kanaria that she was only kidding. In the second manga series of Rozen Maiden, Kanaria stayed behind with Jun Sakurada in the N-Field while the other surviving dolls crossed over to the other Jun Sakurada's dimension. In the anime, Kanaria loses her Rosa Mystica to Barasuishou. When Suiseiseki is fighting Barasuishou, she tells Kanaria to escape using the tree (which Suiseiseki had caused to grow earlier). However, Kanaria goes against Suiseiseki's wishes and returns, trying to use her violin to protect Suiseiseki. When one of her violin strings break, it is Suiseiseki who protects her and she ends up being trapped within a giant crystal. Her Rosa Mystica begins to travel to Barasuishou, but Kanaria jumps in front of the giant crystal and takes it. Barasuishou, however, is not merficul and defeats a now helpless Kanaria.Soon after, a large crack is seen on the giant crystal marking the attack Barasuishou made. At this point, both Kanaria and Suiseiseki's Rosae Mysticae are retrieved by Barasuishou. Appearance Kanaria's outfit is a bright one, consisting of puffy orange pants and a long-sleeved yellow coat, with the sleeves puffed at the shoulders and laced in white at the ends. The coat is tied in the front at the neck and the waist with brown ribbons. She wears classy black shoes and is often seen carrying a parasol, which she uses frequently to 'float' from place to place. Her hair is gray or occasionally shown with a teal-green tint, and she wears it tied into two ringleted ponytails. Her bangs are held to the side by a heart-shaped yellow hairpiece bearing a red rose. Her eyes are green. Personality Kanaria fancies herself as quite the stealthy prowler, and makes a hobby of watching the exploits of her sisters, usually through binoculars. Her bright, somewhat arrogant disposition makes her the ideal subject for many of the comedic episodes, and her personality mostly complements that of Hinaichigo, who eventually becomes her good friend and rival; they often debate on whose medium is "better," i.e. prettier. In the manga, she visits the Sakurada home more often than in the anime, and even invites Mitsu, her medium, after Hinaichigo is taken by Kirakishou, in order to fulfill the void left by Hinaichigo. Kanaria has the unusual habit of ending her sentences with "kashira" ("I wonder?" or "maybe?"), which is likened to Hinaichigo's penchant for ending sentences with "na no" (meaning "Because"). Kanaria's favorite food is tamagoyaki, a Japanese thick omelet, which, more often than not, is snatched away from her by hungry birds before she can enjoy it. She is introduced in the second season and makes a brief appearance in Ouvertüre, making yet another humorously over-the-top attempt to infiltrate Jun's home to steal her sisters' Rosae Mysticae. Weapons Despite being constantly funny without meaning to and making repeated failures in many of the things she does, Kanaria is a competent opponent and attacks with a violin that can emit particularly destructive sound waves. Her biggest attack is a cyclone (which Shinku can easily disperse). Her artificial spirit, Pizzicato, is named after the technique of playing orchestral instruments by plucking the strings, which she uses as a very damaging counterattack. When Barasuishou defeated Suiseiseki, Kanaria seized Suiseiseki's Rosa Mystica, which may have rendered her able to use Suiseiseki's watering can, but she was defeated before she would have had a chance to use it. Kana.jpg Kanaria and her violin.jpg|Kanaria using her violin during attack. Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters